


Redamancy

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Love You, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Redamancy - (n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full.The adventures of two boys who are falling head over heels for each other, with each other.





	1. i

Keith knows he's falling in love. He can feel it in his soul and his heart. Because, when Lance laughs, Keith enters an entirely new plane of existence. And he knows that he's falling in love.

Keith doesn't usually like emotional confrontation. In fact, he avoids it. He's not good with words and he doesn't know how to express any emotion other than anger. But, it's easy with Lance. It's easier to breathe and smile and laugh and exist with Lance.

He doesn't know if Lance is falling in love with him. He hopes he is. He wants him to be. He wants Lance to fall in love with him. He wants Lance to love him and laugh with him and smile with him.

He wants Lance.

And holy shit does it feel good when Lance says he's falling in love too.

 


	2. ii

Keith doesn't like mornings. Lance knows this. He's known since before they were dating. And yet, he still continues to pester Keith awake.

Lance hums and lays himself on top of Keith's body. Keith stirs and groans but he doesn't wake up.

He wakes up when Lance begins littering kisses over his chest. Soft lips meet soft skin over and over. Keith hums and smiles but doesn't open his eyes.

"Come on, I'll make breakfast," Lance pauses to press a kiss to Keith's sharp collarbone. "And coffee."

Keith groans and sets his hands on his face. He peeks through his fingers and looks down at Lance.

"Stop it,"

"Stop what?" Lance says cheekily, smoothing his thumbs over Keith's hips and pressing a kiss to the skin above his belly button.

"Being so goddamn beautiful," Keith's voice cracks at the end of his sentence. He kind of feels like he could cry, but he blinks it away and laughs when Lance flushes to his roots. It turns into a guttural moan when Lance bites Keith's hip.

"You're beautiful, too," Lance whispers. He runs his tongue over the bite mark to soothe it, then presses a kiss to it. "Let's go make food."

"Can I have you after?" Keith winks and grins down at Lance.

"Dude, do you even gotta ask?" Lance snorts. He slips back up Keith's body to kiss him the right way. Keith laughs and cards his fingers in Lance's hair. When their lips meet, Keith feels like crying again. Lance sits himself over Keith's waist and curls over him. He tastes like toothpaste and Keith knows he probably doesn't taste very good, but Lance kisses even harder anyways. Tan fingers sprawl across a pale chest. Teeth clash and laughs echo. And it's perfect.

He really, really loves Lance. He loves Lance's lips and he loves Lance's pancakes. He pulls away with a wet smack and smiles.

"Breakfast?" Lance whispers, staring in adoration.

"Breakfast," Keith's voice cracks again because goddammit, he's falling in love.

 


	3. iii

“Woah, wait- what the fuck?!” Keith screeches, “Did you just fucking blue-shell me?!”

“There is no such thing as love in Mario Kart,” Lance laughs smugly.

“I-I cannot believe you,” Keith feigns anger, but Lance can see his smile. “I'm going home and I'm never coming back again.”

When he stands up, Lance dramatically jumps at him and cackles when they both go tumbling to the floor.

“Come on, cariño, don't be a sore loser,” Lance hums and smiles down at Keith.

“Me? A sore loser? I'm pretty sure you're just a sore winner,” Keith scowls but wraps his arms around Lance's neck anyways. The nickname makes his stomach flip.

“That's debatable,” Lance snorts and dips his head to kiss Keith.

It's welcomed and Keith leans up eagerly to meet him halfway. The kiss is all smiles and teeth and pure happiness.

Keith feels more like himself with Lance. It's weird and he doesn't fully understand it, but he knows it's good. Because, how could something and someone that makes him feel _so loved_ be bad?

Lance moves away to sit up, but Keith tugs him back down. Lance chuckles, but goes willingly. He braces his hands on either side of Keith's head.

They kiss again, slower this time. Keith wraps his legs around Lance's waist - not in a sexual way, just a way to pull Lance closer. The hand clenched in Lance's shirt curls up and around Lance's head.

Lance breathes and sighs into Keith's mouth. He slips a hand into Keith's shirt, just to touch. He just wants to feel.

Right now, in this moment, sex isn't on either of their minds. They aren't touching to arouse, they're touching to feel. To know that the other person is there and he isn't going anywhere.

Lance touches Keith carefully. Like Keith will vanish if he's not careful enough. Keith is a broken soul. He's fragile. And he needs to be handled with delicate caution, a caution only Lance's hands have.


End file.
